Skaro
Skaro was a universe close to the end of reality, but was destroyed in a war. It started out as a gallifreyan colony, but when it was cut off gained independence. The last race to inhabit it were the Daleks. At first it was an orange-red from silverite oxide in the atmosphere, but dalekanium smelting had turned the atmosphere purple from endatromite gas generated from the smelting process. The sky is purple, the ground is refined dalekanium ore. If you go down deep enough you will find oil, where all life has been crushed by the growing slag deposits. The opaque purple cloud layer is endatromite gas, released by the smelting of dalekanium. Huge floating silverite spheres float in the air containing foundries, cloning machinery, casing factories, or the dalek emperor. Dalek saucers dot the sky, and the smell of smoke is overwhelming. The toxic clouds of endatromite rain down in liquid form, boiling and coming back up from the ground made as hot as a frying pan from the greenhouse effect, caused by the thick cloud layer. Daleks The daleks were a race of mutants, engineered by a single mind. They were a meter tall, and were a lump of flesh with cartilage tentacles, and a mishapen eye. They had a hole in their back to receive nutrients, into which usually fed a pipe. Daleks are largely imoble, and move inside dalekanium casings, with an external camera feeding into the visual part of their brain, and wires comming out of the speech centers feeding into external speakers, as well as from the motion centers to a large void iron sphere that moves the casing. The bulbs on the side are sensors and relay to the dalek's memory centers, which also hook up to an external processor for quick thinking or in some cases advanced computation. On the front of the casing there is a death ray, as well as a suction-driven manipulator arm, both on ball-and socket joints. There is a vat of pure nutrient made from the processed corpses of those killed in the wars which feeds via a tube into the dalek stomach. Dalek society is very simple. There is the Dalek Emperor who was one of the first daleks ever created, who is revered as a god. Then there are the dalek saucer captains painted blue, who take orders from the telepathic command of the emperor, and all the rest are dalek drones. Then there are the slaves, enslaved masses made to mine dalekanium ore and silverite, work the foundries, and assemble dalek saucers and repair the floating spheres. They are all given cold leather clothing to protect themselves from the heat, when they are not protected by the cold of the mines. They are given no food, and once they starve, their bodies are pulped and used as sustenance for the daleks. Each slave has a visible brain implant keeping them obidient. History Pre-colonial era not much is known about this era, but when gallifreyan colonists came via rift-corridor, the planet was mostly patches of lush grassy plains inhabited by the nomadic Ræbits, the 5th dimensional race of kindness and compassion, surrounded by great swaths of orange desert with the occasional lake. Pre-war era At this point, the colonists began to build their colony in the desert. They had become as advanced as their people back home, but still dependent on them, when the First Great Time war struck. They were cut off but otherwise undamaged. After a few years, their economy had destabilized and famines were widespread. Only two cities survived, which were Dal, Kaled, and Thal. They were reduced to 2nd century technology, and over the next 4,000 years, evolved separately into the Dals, Kaleds and Thals. When they met again they had nuclear capabilities, and missiles. War era At first there was peace, each in their own glass dome, containing their city. The peaceful Kaleds made an alliance with the philosophical Dals, the Thals with their militaristic nature chose to stay out, out of their philosophy of self-reliance. Somewhere in the Thal computer system a glitch was made, causing a nuclear missile to be thrown at the Dal dome, destroying it. The people fled from the disaster, a scientist named Davros being injured, loosing his sight, an arm and the lower portion of his body. The Kaleds took them in, giving Davros life support and prosthetics. The Ræbits began to ascend beyond what could ever be known, and became the Personamon Halenka. The Kaleds retaliated, starting a nuclear war. Skaro was drenched in radiation, the domes protecting them from the bulk of the radiation, but a small bit always tricled through, and after 30 years, both had lost their ability to regenerate, and the Dals and Kaleds had fused into a single species. Finally, both domes broke, and they were forced into the radioactive wilderness. All life at this point had died, and was bueried under miles of fallout. The Thals braved the wilderness, finding themselves rejuvenated by it, and impervious to it. They founded a new nomadic society based on compassion and peace, while in an underground bunker, the aged Davros had survived and began work on a new creation, with the other surviving Kaleds. Post-war era The Thals continue with their civilisation, but the surviving Kaleds led by Davros begin to mutate. Through genetic engenering, they synthesise the genome of what their ultimate form will be, and travel-machines are designed to accommodate them. But behind closed doors, Davros begins growing the new creatures using the predicted DNA. 14 are grown, one supreme grown with some of Davros's DNA, three captains painted blue, and the rest, drones. Davros uses the first 14 daleks to take over the bunker, and the rest of the Kaleds are fitted with brain implants making them into slaves, to work the hatcheries and casing factory to produce what Davros deems the superior race. Davros finally dies of old age, and the daleks remove his brain to act as the central processor for the base. The daleks continue to increase in numbers, creating an underground city. 4000 years pass, and the Thals have inter-universal travel, having relations with various other races. The daleks find their way to the surface, by which time the radiation from the war had subsided. Their sensors picked up traces of a new element, Dalekanium, which they began smelting. They found it to have incredible strength, and so incorporated it into the design of their casings. Purple gas poured out of the foundries, as the ground around them piled high with dalekanium slag. The Thal refugees took refuge given by the gallifreyans in Arcadia, but the daleks followed them through into the worlds they had made links with. Empirical era The daleks began their conquests of the other worlds. They adapted the Thal's trans-universal crafts (TUCs) into the dalek saucers. The emperor made for himself a supreme casing, larger than the others, and truly elegant in design. When the daleks descended upon a world, their saucers would rain fire upon the land, and the people would be forced to surrender. Every year, a portion of the people would be enslaved, and dalek patrols would roam the land. The silverite would be mined by the remaining populous, and all plant life would be chopped down or pulled out to fuel the daloekanium foundries. Once all the resources of that world had been extracted, they would enslave the rest, fitting them with the brain implants. The universe would be left barren and dead as the moon, the air would be filled with smoke, and the daleks would move in, and do unto that universe as they'd done to their own, and it too would have purple sky, ground of dalekanium slag, and smoldering heat. The Last Great Time War The daleks began fitting their saucers with time engines and shielding, allowing them to travel in time. This caught the attention of the gallifreyans, who dispatched a group to intervene in the creation of the daleks. The daleks to dispatched a group to counter this, and so the last great time war began. Time was fractured in the war, paradoxes happening left and right, layers of meddling and paradox so twisted up that sometimes the fabric of the universe would just tear, creating gaping holes in the void, letting loose the creatures Yog-Soloth, Abbadon, Azazoth, and many others. The hoard of travisties, the never weres and could have beens, the scary degenerates, and the war turned into hell. Finally, Other used the most powerful weapon in the gallifreyan arsinal, the moment. Its explosion engulfed gallifrey and Skaro, and all the worlds in which daleks could be found. The explosion melted time itself, sealing the rips in the universe. The focus of the blast was weakened enough to create the medusa cascade, a hole in the exotic matter of reality, and a dulling of the telepathic field surrounding it. Through this if you listened, you could hear abominations outside of all that could be known. The horrors released from the time vortex were slain by the blast, all but Azathoth, who was expelled from reality and all that is known, to live behind the veil of the medusa cascade and to forever be the outer god of madness and utter insanity. Post-time war After the moment, only two survivors existed- Other, and the emperor of the daleks. Other continued traveling, until he encountered the universe of the Orax, who he decided to protect by creating Torchwood, an organization of the most powerful beings of that universe, to protect it from otherworldly harm. The Dalek emperor instead continued floating in the void, scarred but alive, its casing starting to weaken against the void, until he hit the world of the Orax, and began rebuilding. He had one last DNA capsule that contained pure dalek DNA, and instead it into a progenitor assembled by its direction from scrap, by the servants of Lord Garmadon. New daleks pored forth, and in the desert they began building. A new dalek empire sprang forth, but Torchwood spotted this and intervened. They captured a dalek and showed it the gates of ascension. It remained 3rd dimensional, but now was awe-stricken, and returned. The dalek showed its vision to the rest, and a civil war broke out. The emperor dalek was defeated, and the Dalek Republic emerged. The emperor was put in a new casing, one built of void iron, and was locked within it. The casing was locked, only able to be opened by a key of paradox glass. The key was sent hurtling into the void never to be seen again, and the emperor was buried deep beneath the earth, incased in solid stone so deep that it would take 4000 years for an anvil dropped from the realm of the dead to reach him. The dalek republic flurished until the purge, at which time the most benevolent of all the daleks was plucked from time and frozen in time, in a pocket universe. The purge swept across the Orax's universe. All but the dalek frozen in time burned, and right as the purge swept across torchwood, Other relinquished his suit and died of old age right before the purge took his body. Time passed, and the frozen dalek stayed frozen. until that is that he was placed at the beginning of time in a barren world. He was given the ability to regenerate as his ancestors had, his casing acting as a Lord of Time's mecha-suit, protecting him and replacing his midichlorians. Like this he continued, his paint bleached and vines growing into him, forming a symbiotic relationship with the vines. The extra sugar they produced when into his bloodstream, and when he regenerated, his breath would heal the vines. Like this he continued until the end of time, welcoming death as an old friend; and so the legacy of the daleks came to an end.